Electronic devices may have touch devices that include touch surfaces for receiving input from, and/or providing output to, one or more users. Such touch devices may include touch screens, track pads, button elements, and/or other such touch devices. In some cases, the touch devices may be able to detect a touch (such as the touch of a user's body part, a stylus, and/or other such touch) and interpret that touch as input. Such touch detection may include detection that a touch has occurred, the location of the touch, the force of the touch, the duration of the touch, movement across the touch surface associated with the touch, and/or any other such characteristics of the touch. In various cases, the touch device may be able to provide output, such as haptic feedback and/or output.
Typically, touch surfaces are smooth surfaces constructed of various plastics, metals, or glass. The tactile characteristics of such touch surfaces may be limited by the physical characteristics of the materials utilized to construct the surfaces.